SPN Jukebox: God's Gonna Cut You Down
by Det.Rood
Summary: AU. Cedo ou tarde, isso acontece com todos... Inclusive com Bobby Singer. Resposta ao desafio do mês, na reta final!


**_Notas:_**

_Supernatural pertence a Warner e a Eric Kripke. Desta vez não farei piadinhas infames, em respeito ao Bobby, pois finalmente consegui (acho) escrever alguma coisa à altura da personagem._

_Johnny Cash me conquistou com aquele vozeirão grosso desde a primeira música que eu ouvi com ele, há anos-luz atrás._

_"God's gonna cut you down" na realidade aparece numa "promo" da segunda temporada, mais precisamente no episódio 2X10 – Hunted. Aqui ela aparece numa quase songfic, dadas às circunstâncias nas quais ela está sendo encaixada, (cena original). Não considerem muito a letra, apenas o pulso visceral da música para embalar o momento, e o refrão, que nos alerta para algo inevitável._

_Boa leitura!_

_***_

- Enfim nos encontramos...

- Vou confessar uma coisa: Eu estava ansiosa por cuidar do senhor...

- Oh querida, não se anime muito. Eu sou apenas um pobre velho.

- É que eu ouço muitas histórias sobre o senhor, e tinha muita curiosidade em conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

A moça de rosto angelical sorria para Bobby. Estava realmente feliz de estar ali. Era seu primeiro trabalho e, alguém tão importante merecia atenção especial.

- Ah é, e o que você ouviu por aí? – O velho tentou retribuir o sorriso, em pé, ao lado dela. Estavam em um cemitério, à frente de uma lápide.

- Que Bobby Singer é um dos melhores caçadores que a Terra há de conhecer – A moça, que estava com um botão de rosa branco em suas mãos, depositou-o delicadamente sobre o pequeno bloco de mármore, ajoelhando-se.

- Assim eu fico lisonjeado, moça... Mas vamos logo acabar com isso – Bobby mudou o tom de voz.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor, antes de prosseguirmos? – Ela levantou-se, olhando para Bobby, o mesmo sorriso cordial.

- Pode me dizer para onde vamos? – Ele cruzou os braços, olhando para seu corpo, inerte, ao lado da lápide onde continha os restos mortais de sua amada esposa. Aquilo era muito estranho para ele, mas sabia, cedo ou tarde, que aconteceria.

- Ah, senhor Singer, isso eu não posso dizer... O senhor só vai saber quando já estivermos a caminho.

- Foi o que pensei. Sempre estive do lado do bem, pelo menos era o que eu achava, e nada do que eu fiz me dá a garantia de ir para o Céu? – Ele cruzou os braços, contrariado.

- Só posso lhe garantir que, por tudo o que o senhor fez, terá a recompensa na medida.

- Mas isso não acontece apenas em vida?

- A regra é a mesma, geralmente... – A moça, de olhar profundo disse-lhe, num tom de conforto.

Bobby não pôde evitar que um rápido filme em sua cabeça, ao estilo "Essa é sua vida" lhe viesse. Coçou a barba, ainda olhando para seu corpo sobre a grama. Nunca fora um santo, mas também nunca se assemelhou aos demônios a quem sempre confrontou.

- Sabe, eu nunca percebi desde quando eu fiquei velho e feio desse jeito...

- As pessoas geralmente não percebem. Vão apenas seguindo, caminhando rumo a algum objetivo que, no final das contas, os levam a mim. E, para constar, o senhor está em muito boa forma...

- Esse é o seu primeiro dia, não é? – Bobby indagou-a, pois aquela menina parecia animada demais para ter a profissão que lhe cabia.

- Sim senhor, e é uma honra e uma satisfação tê-lo como primeiro.

Bobby não conseguiu conter um riso. Lhe mandaram uma ceifadora inexperiente, o que mais estaria reservado a ele do outro lado?

- Está bem, então vamos logo com isso. Não aguento mais ficar olhando minha cara feia achatada nesse gramado.

- Senhor Singer, há algum último desejo que tenha, e é claro, que eu possa conceder-lhe?

- Um momento, você é a morte ou é o gênio da lâmpada? Sendo assim, eu não quero ir! – Ele disse sério, apenas para manter-se são. Nunca se está preparado para este tipo de situação, por mais conhecedor do assunto.

- Estou apenas dando-lhe a chance de realizar uma última vontade sua, que seja possível. Logo partimos. – A moça respondeu, solícita.

- Ok... – Bobby ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. Olhou ao redor, aquele cemitério de dia era um lugar muito bonito no final das contas. Escolheu ali encontrar-se com sua esposa de vez em quando justamente por isso. E morrer ali, vítima de um ataque do coração, foi o que lhe pareceu de melhor que podia acontecer, dada a situação. Levantou o olhar e ficou por alguns instantes, os olhos cemicerrados, mirando o céu.

- Sim, há uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer antes... – Voltou os olhos para ela.

- Pois então, faça. – A moça já sabia o que Bobby iria pedir, e antecipou-se. Bobby, num piscar de olhos, viu-se ao lado de uma cama onde Dean dormia tranquilamente. Sam estava na cama ao lado, também no mundo dos sonhos. Apenas queria ver uma última vez seus filhos postiços, talvez até mais verdadeiros para ele do que para John.

Queria tanto dizer algumas palavras para aqueles dois meninos teimosos antes de ir, mas não dava mais tempo. Apenas queria guardar na sua memória seus rostos, seus sorrisos, e a grandeza de seus corações.

Uma vontade muito grande de chorar lhe veio. E poucas vezes isso aconteceu.

Sentiu a mão fria e macia da mocinha repousar sobre seu ombro.

- É hora de irmos, Senhor Singer. Não tenha medo...

- Eu não estou com medo por mim, menina... – As palavras saíram, embargadas.

- Eles vão ficar bem.

Bobby sabia que não era ela que iria garantir aquela promessa. Mas, quem sabe, de uma maneira ou de outra, ele mesmo conseguiria zelar por eles, talvez de um jeito diferente de quando estava vivo?

Mas isso, ele não podia garantir. E já era tarde demais.

Olhou-os uma última vez, murmurando algumas palavras, antes da moça tomar-lhe a mão e conduzi-lo à sua viagem final.

***

**God's gonna cut you down**

_**Deus o reduzirá***_

You can run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

_Você pode correr por um longo tempo_

_Correr por um longo tempo_

_Correr por um longo tempo_

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde Deus o reduzirá_

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde Deus o reduzirá_

Go tell that long tongue liar

Go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

Tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

_Vá, diz àquele mentiroso linguarudo_

_Vá, diz àquele viajante noturno_

_Diga ao vagabundo, ao jogador, ao enganador_

_Diga a eles que Deus vai reduzi-los**_

_Diga a eles que Deus vai reduzi-los_

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news

My head's been wet with the midnight dew

I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee

He spoke to me in the voice so sweet

I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet

He called my name and my heart stood still

When he said, "john go do my will!"

_Bom, meu gracioso Deus do céu me deixa dizer-lhe as notícias_

_Minha cabeça tem sido molhada com o orvalho da meia-noite_

_Estive prostrado falando com o homem da Galiléia_

_Ele falou pra mim numa voz tão doce_

_Pensei ouvir o misturar dos pés dos anjos_

_Ele chamou meu nome e meu coração ficou parado_

_Quando ele disse "John, faz a minha vontade"_

You can run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

_Você pode correr por um longo tempo_

_Correr por um longo tempo_

_Correr por um longo tempo_

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde Deus vai reduzi-los_

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde Deus vai reduzi-los_

Go tell that long tongue liar

Go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

Tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

_Vá, diz àquele mentiroso linguarudo_

_Vá, diz àquele viajante noturno_

_Diga ao vagabundo, ao jogador, ao enganador_

_Diga a eles que Deus vai reduzi-los_

_Diga a eles que Deus vai reduzi-los_

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand

Workin' in the dark against your fellow man

But as sure as god made black and white

What's down in the dark will be brought to the light

_Bom, você pode lançar sua rocha e ocultar sua mão_

_Trabalhar na escuridão contra seu colega_

_Mas tão claro como Deus fez o preto e o branco_

_O que está na profunda escuridão será trazido à luz_

You can run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

_Você pode correr por um longo tempo_

_Correr por um longo tempo_

_Correr por um longo tempo_

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde Deus o reduzirá_

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde Deus o reduzirá_

Go tell that long tongue liar

Go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

Tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

_Vá, diz àquele mentiroso linguarudo_

_Vá, diz àquele viajante noturno_

_Diga ao vagabundo, ao jogador, ao enganador_

_Diga a eles que Deus vai reduzi-los_

_Diga a eles que Deus vai reduzi-los_

_Sobre * e **: O termo "reduzir" foi o que mais apareceu nas traduções, mas ainda não me convence. Na música tem mais sentido como "cortar", ou "separar". Indo num sentido mais profundo e religioso, algo como "separar o joio do trigo", e as pessoas a quem a música se refere são como o joio, que Deus "cortará" de sua colheita. Sacaram?_

_Então é isso. Até a próxima... _

*******


End file.
